


Impish

by Little_Inkstone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Inkstone/pseuds/Little_Inkstone
Summary: After Gold’s heart is broken he wishes to just disappear, only to be told by a member of the fae that if he can’t bury a cursed dagger before sunrise his wish will come true.





	Impish

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! This fic is very loosely based on an old myth called Teig O’Kane and the Corpse. I hope you all enjoy it!

Nothing could heal Ruskin Gold’s broken bitter heart, not the expensive whiskey clutched in his hand, nor the long walk he’d taken across the moor on the cold foggy night. In his drunken state he had thought it would be best to walk across the open fields.  The roads were too muddy from the constant rain, and the cobbles of town were so slick he’d be more likely to end up under the hoof of a carriage horse instead of being allowed to sulk in peace.  There was also the matter of privacy, most of those that lived in the small town he called home were his tenants or debtors and he their collector, it would be good for business for them to see the cruel Mr. Gold so deep in his cups.

Unable to take another step he somehow found himself lying on the ground, looking up at the sky. Twinkling stars winked at him between dark fluffy clouds, the damp from the ground slowly sinking into his fine wool coat.  The amber liquid of his drink sloshed loudly as he lifted the bottle and toasted the sky. He mumbled something about seeing people for who they really where, and the tried to take a deep drink, only to end up splashing his face and missing his mouth entirely.  Lying prone and trying to drink while drunk, in hindsight, was not the wisest action.  He let out a bitter laugh at that thought.  Gold hasn’t been acting very wise recently as it was, and it was all the fault of that damned Isobelle Avonlea and her smile.

“Belle.”  He whispered to no one, the alcohol making him weepy as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

He was a fool to ever think anyone could feel warmly towards him, of course it had been nothing but a ruse.  She had seemed so honest and kind; and he’d fallen for it as surely as he’d fallen to the ground a moment ago.

When she and her father had moved to the small town he all but owned he had paid them little mind; Maurice Avonlea was a good tenant if a little prone to drinking and gambling a bit too much at the local pub.  But he and his daughter ran their little flower stall and made enough to pay their loan and rent on time as well as afford the indulgence, so Gold hadn’t thought of them much.  That was a lie, he’d been thinking about Isobelle from the moment he’d first seen her. She’d been holding a bouquet of fragrant flowers and selling each bloom for a half penny.  One of the local children had been shy in approaching her, but she had bent down with a kind smile and offered the sweet blossom for free. Gold had scoffed at her foolishness.  Flowers were her family’s livelihood; they wouldn’t last long if they gave them away for free.

Gold hadn’t had much time to dwell on that thought, for just as he was about to turn away she looked up and smiled at him.  He froze in place, taken aback by the sweetness of the look.  She had to be looking at someone else, but when he turned to look behind him there was no one else there.  When he looked back at her she had covered her mouth to no doubt stifle a giggle at his clear bewilderment.  With the same hand she gestured for him to come to her, and without his permission his feet had obeyed.

In the following months, Isobelle, Belle, had been a bright spark of light in the terrible and dark ocean of his life.  It wasn’t just her beauty that drew him to her; he had seen many a pretty face in his years of life.  No, it was more than that, she was kind and gentle and clever as well.  She laughed at his darker quips and challenged him with her own.  The soft silk of her skin and voice hid a will of steel and a core of passion.  That passion had been his down fall, how could anyone as perfect as Belle ever truly want him?  That thought had been his constant companion while he courted her, but she had seemed more then receptive to his presence.  So he had continued until the voice of doubt and fear had been nothing but a whisper.  He was a fool.

Belle didn’t love him, she never had.  That morning he’d planned to propose to her, but the words had never left his lips. Instead when he had found her she had taken his hand and lead him away from the village.  She’d kissed him and ran her hands through his hair, asking him to do to her what only those that were married should experience.  Damn fool that he was, he had eagerly agreed, hadn’t he gone to find her to ask for her hand in marriage?  What was the harm in an indulgence?

The harm was that it had been nothing but a trick to get him to marry her.  Maurice had come across them just as he was pushing up her skirt and she undid his britches.  Instead the anger bellows of a father that had caught a man taking advantage of his only daughter he had laughed cruelly and said the words that had both broken Gold’s heart and solidified his worst fears into reality.

“Good job, my girl, now the bastard has to marry you.”

She had tried to lie to him, to tell him that her father was drunk and being unkind, but he wouldn’t listen to her.  Instead he had thrown the ring he’d planned to give her as an engagement present at her feet.  He would have married her for love; if she hadn’t been so grasping and greedy he would have waited at the end of an aisle for her and pledged his soul to her along with his wealth.  Now no such thing would happen.  If she was so intent on his wealth she could have it, what use for gold and silver did have when it felt as if his heart had slowly and painfully been ripped from his chest.

Gold had left as she held her unlaced jerkin together and cried in front of the ring he’d flung at her.  Blind rage had given away to bone deep sorrow and both had been muddled together once he’d began drinking.  Hours later a walk had seemed like a good idea, so now he was lying in a field with a broken heart and a fine jacket soaked with both rain and whiskey.

The sound of footsteps broke the quiet night and for one irrational moment he betrayed himself and wished it was Belle, come to explain everything away and help him up. He let out a disgusted noise at his own patheticness and ignored the sounds.  It didn’t matter who it was, it could a French battalion come to invade for all he cared; nothing would rouse him from this spot.  The footsteps drew nearer and he closed his eyes, perhaps they wouldn’t see him.  He wished no one could see him, if he simple didn’t exist them he wouldn’t be in so much pain.  The steps stopped beside him, and without really meaning to he opened one eye to see who it was by his side.

Instead of a man or woman or even a beast he found himself looking up at the sickening and twisted smile of an imp.  His skin glittered like damp moss and mud found at the edges of sluggish streams, his teeth were as crooked and dirty as his hair was wild and tangled.  The blood in Gold’s veins ran cold as he looked at the terrible creature in front of him.  He couldn’t move; he was pinned down by the cold reptilian eyes that were looking at him with clear intrigue.

“Hello, Ruskin Gold.”  It said nastily.  “It seems you’re lucky to have met me.”  Gold’s mouth moved but no sound left him.  The creature let out a wicked giggle and tapped its fingers together.  “Forgotten how to speak have you?  Fine, then listen to me.”

“What…?”  Gold tried, finally finding his voice. Dreaming, he must be dreaming.

“Ah, ah, ah, you had your chance Ruskin Gold, I’ll be talking now.”  The imp said, barring his teeth.  With a wave of his hand Gold felt himself begin to rise off the ground. Blood rushed to his head as he found himself upright and he tried to stay standing.  Maybe he wasn’t dreaming, maybe he was just drunker then he thought. He didn’t have long to think on this, the imp was talking again and he felt it was important to listen.  “I need you to do something for me, and if you succeed you will be richly rewarded, but if you fail you’ll disappear!”  He giggled menacingly.  “Seems you’ll get what you want either way.”

“I-I don’t want to disappear.”  Gold said, a shiver of fear dripping down his spine like ice water.

“No?  Then you best bury this,”  The imp flourished his hand and held out his palm, a wavy dagger suddenly there.  “Before dawn.”

Headless of the mess it would make of his hands Gold fell to the ground and began to paw at the dirt to make a hole that would fit the wicked weapon.  He stopped when the horrible creature began to laugh.

“What?  What am I doing wrong?”  Gold begged, desperation making him tremble.

“This is no mere knife; it needs a special place to permanently rest.”  His smile was more a sneer then a grin when he leaned down.  “Do you know a place like that?”

Gold grabbed the dagger from the imps hand and jumped to his feet.  He began to run as fast as his legs could carry him.  He wasn’t running from the imp, he had heard the stories of the fae; he knew it would be pointless.  Instead he wanted to wash his hands of it as soon as he could; there were several places he thought could be worthy of burying the blade, but the sun would be up in a matter of hours and those places might not be acceptable. His lungs burned as he ran, his feet slipping on the wet grass under his feet, but he didn’t stop until he reached the first place that had come to mind.

There was a light burning in the cemetery and Gold stopped up short when he entered the yard only to find the imp sharing a drink with a skeleton as they sat in front of a fire. Drunk and dreaming, that could be the only explanation.  His shoulders began to relax as he caught his breath, he didn’t need to hurry if he were soon to wake up.  The imp looked at him with his nasty smile once more and Gold decided that he would hurry anyway.  He moved to take a step into the graveyard but was stopped when the skeleton stood.

“We’re all full here.”  It rasped. “You’ll have to find another spot.”

The next few spots he tried were the same.  A band of ghosts had taken up residence under the large tree he thought would make a good resting place.  When he tried to approach them they told him to move on, there was no room among the roots of the tree to hold another treasure.  Ghouls and goblins were in the next places he tried and soon the sky was beginning to lighten with the rising sun.  He’d run himself ragged. His hands were stained with dirt and he had nothing to show for it.  Limping after twisting his ankle he made his way to Belle’s house, he didn’t care if it had been a lie, if he was going to disappear then he wanted to see her once last time.

Resting against her window seal he stabbed the source of his distress into the ground and looked through the window.  Across the room from him was Belle’s bed, in the dark he couldn’t see her very well, but he knew she was as beautiful as always.  Yet, he could just make out the moue of distress.  Her face, instead of being at peace and smooth with sleep was marred by a wrinkled brow and down turn of her plush lips.

“Oh Belle.” He whispered.  “Oh, Belle, I’m so sorry, I truly was a fool, but not for the reasons I thought.”  His face grew wet with tears as he sobbed at the window of the woman he loved.

Dawn came and went with him there as he cried, but he paid no mind to it until he noticed Belle began to rouse from her sleep.  He gasped as she stood and walked towards him.  He looked over his shoulder to confirm the sun was up and then back at her; he was still here, he hadn’t disappeared.  Joy bubbled up and he let out a laugh and stood to tell Belle he loved her. Only for that delight to disappear as she looked through him like he was nothing but air.  He closed his eyes and looked away; he had no more tears left.

“Come,”  The imp said from behind him.  Gold looked at the outstretched hand.  “It seems you’ve gotten your wish to disappear, so now it’s time I show you something important.”

“What more could be left?”  Gold replied, feeling haggard.

“You’ll see.” The dark creature giggled.

There was nothing else left to for him to do, so with one last forlorn look at his beloved he followed the imp.  They didn’t walk for long, instead once they had gotten to the main road they stopped and waited as the sun began to rise higher into the sky, but as it did Gold began to notice the way the world changed around him.  Gone was the quaint little village he called home, and in its place was a dark and dingy parody.  The cobble streets had fallen into disarray and all the shops had seen better days.  Soon people began to walk along the road, all of them too thin and pale to be healthy.  He recognized most of them, although their faces had aged and their hair had turned silver.  Misery seemed to have settled into the very bones of those that lived there.

That was until a large man rode down the street.  He was dressed in a fine red coat and his horse was clearly better fed than anyone else he had seen.  The man oozed wealth but Gold had never seen him before.  Turning to the imp he noticed the creature was smiling at him with narrowed eyes.

“Who is that?” Gold asked.  “What happened to this place?  It was thriving only yesterday.”

“Ah, but this isn’t yesterday, this is years and years into a future where you’ve disappeared. Dreary place, isn’t it?”  He replied nastily.

“And that man? Why is he so much better off than everyone else?” Gold demanded.  How could this have happened?  All from just he being gone?

“That man is their landlord.”  The imp replied.  “After you disappeared there was no will and no heirs to be found, so your lawyer sold everything you owned and this man bought the towns debts.”

“That doesn’t explain why he is so well fed while everyone else starves.”  Gold snapped.

“Doesn’t it?”  His guide asked.  “When you guard your coin like a dragon guard’s gold? Don’t you think that there are others that are as greedy as you?”

“I am always fair.” He defended.  “I take only what can be afforded.”

“I wonder if the townspeople would agree.”  The imp hummed.

Gold scoffed and turned away and back to the scene in front of him.  The town had come more alive as he’d argued with the fairy creature. Merchants opened their stalls and others wheeled their carts into the street, one of which was Belle.  His heart leapt up to his throat when he saw her. She was as beautiful as ever, but the years had taken their toll.  His Belle was too thin to be healthy, her cheeks were sunken in and her skin was sallow with malnourishment.  She had a streak of white in her hair that came with age but he couldn’t help but wish to reach out and play with it.  Belle would always be beautiful no matter what, but seeing that she had suffered made him feel as if his chest has been ripped open.  It didn’t matter that she’d only spent time with him because she wanted his money, if his wealth could have kept her healthy he would have given it all to her.

“Belle.”  He whispered, trying to reach out to her as she made her wears ready for the day.  “Belle I’m sorry.”  But she couldn’t see or hear him.

“Ah, Isobelle.” A voice called from behind him. Gold turned to see the wealthy man in red dismount from his horse and swagger towards Belle.

“Hello, Mr. Gaston.” Belle replied with a weary nod. Gold couldn’t help but notice she didn’t smile at this man.

“Have you given any thought to my proposal?”  The man, Gaston asked.

Gold closed his eyes.  Of course Belle would have moved on to the new richest man in town.  Hadn’t he had that spelt out to him very clearly just the day before?  He knew Belle’s true character now, it didn’t matter how much he thought he knew her.

“You know my answer, Mr. Gaston.”  Belle replied her lips thinning unhappily.  “I’m waiting for someone to come back, so for the last time I will not now, or ever, marry you.”  Gold looked at her in confusion, who could she be waiting for.

Gaston laughed as if she’d told him the funniest joke in the world.  “That again?  Gold isn’t coming back; he was swept away by the fae, or drowned himself in the river. You’ll be waiting forever for him to return.”

“Then I’ll wait forever.”  Belle said, tilting her chin up defiantly.

Him?  She was waiting for him?  Gold fell to his knees before her, his hands passing through her skirts as if he were nothing but a ghost.  He’d been wrong, he’d been so very wrong, and now he would never have the chance to make it right.  Before he had thought he had no more tears, but that seemed to have been another mistake he’d made.  Now he found himself openly weeping.  He didn’t notice when the world around him changed again, or when the sun seemed to arc backwards across the sky, nor did he notice when he was no longer weeping in the streets but rather under the window he had been previously.  All the world was lost to him until he felt a brush of something through his hair.  He looked up in shock the most beautiful set of blue eyes staring at him.

“Ruskin?”  She said her eyes widening in shock.  His own eyes widened and he stood with a laugh reaching out and pulling her into his arms.  “What happened to you?”  Belle asked as he clung to her.

Pulling back he looked down at himself at her words; he really did look a fright.  His coat was stained with mud and grass and his hair was wilder then the imps had been.  No doubt his eyes were also red from his lack of sleep and too much whiskey, but he had never felt more grateful for the beginning of a hangover.

“A dream,”  He replied.  “It must have been a dream, but oh Belle!  I thought I’d never see you again!”  Gold reached out again and grabbed her hands through the window and she let out a surprised noise.

“I thought that was what you wanted, after how cruelly you spoke to me yesterday.” Belle removed her hands from his and crossed her arms, eyeing him wearily.  “Or has your dream made you forget?”

“No, no Belle, I haven’t forgotten, I was a beast to you, I’m sorry.  You didn’t deserve those words.  I was a fool and a coward; I thought no one could love me and now I’m afraid I’ve ruined the only good thing that’s happened to me.”  He said the words spilling out in a flow of honesty he’d never experienced before.

“Ruskin, are you alright?  You don’t seem yourself.”  Belle asked worriedly, reaching through the window to press her hand to his forehead to check for a fever.

“Oh but I am.” He reassured her, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it.  “I see things for as they truly are, Belle.”  Gold told her, taking a deep breath he feel to his knees.  “Marry me Belle, not for any other reason that I love you, and I hope that you love me too.”

Gold watched as Belle climbed out of her window in her nightgown and kneeled in the mud beside him, staining the knees of her white cotton dress.  She took his face in her hands and pulled him in, her lips capturing his in a deep searching kiss.  When she pulled back she smiled at him in a way that would make angels weep from its beauty.

“Of course I love you,”  She whispered.  “I’ve loved you for so long!”

“Then will you marry me?”  He begged.

“Yes, we have a lot to talk about, but yes, I’ll marry you.”  Belle said, tears forming in her eyes.

Gold pulled her to him and kissed her again, neither of them hearing the soft mischievous giggle on the wind, as they did.


End file.
